El conde y la princesa
by PIERROT02
Summary: El amor tiene curiosas formas de encontrarte, para demostrarte que todo es posible, un encuentro entre un misterioso conde y la princesa de un lejano reino pondrán en evidencia al destino. "-Pero nunca imagine, nunca imagine que yo sería esa princesa, y sobre todo..¡PORQUE SOY UN CHICO!" [AU]


**Esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno**

**Advertencia: Probablemente le de unas cuantas patadas a los libros de historia y geografía**

**Big Hero 6 y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores**

* * *

**EL CONDE Y LA PRINCESA**

**CAP. 1: En el jardín de rosas**

"_En algún lugar del mundo un caballero espera por su princesa, él la toma gentilmente de la mano y la invita a bailar, su vestido resplandeciente la adorna levantando vuelo al compás de la música, y cuando esta se detiene, se dan un beso jurando su amor eterno."_

Era una historia que solían contarle a Hiro y a sus hermanos de pequeños, su madre se sentaba en la sala común junto a la chimenea a leer un gran libro de historias que había traído de sus viajes fuera de su hogar, cada vez que pasaban la página era fascinante para el pequeño Hiro, una historia con un final feliz de verdadero amor, le gustaba escucharla una y otra vez, se preguntaba si él alguna vez conocería alguien así. Alguien a quien podría amar por siempre..

-Soy Hiro Hamada, tengo 14 años y nací en la tierra del sol naciente conocido como Japón, en un pequeño reino llamado Kiryu que se mantiene hasta ahora , mi madre la reina Reiko, es muy hermosa e inteligente, gracias a ella es un lugar muy tranquilo lleno de árboles de flores de cerezo, con habitantes amables y muchas fiestas al año, realmente casi todo el tiempo está en calma y orden ..

-¡No encuentro mi lazo favorito!- Ella es Hana mi hermana dos años mayor que yo, está ansiosa por la reciente carta de un extranjero, es muy enérgica, conocida por su belleza además de mostrar excelencia en las artes del baile y canto, y a pesar de molestarme siempre, es alguien que quiero mucho, pero no se lo digan

¡Date prisa, demoraras a los demás por tu culpa!- El es Haku , mi hermano mayor, tiene 21 años y es el segundo general de la brigada mayor del reino, a veces puede ser algo amargado, es un gran conocedor de armas y excelente en el arte de la espada y el arco, no encontraras a nadie mejor que el.

Mi familia es lo más parecido a una familia de realeza perfecta que podrías imaginar, todos cumplen sus roles perfectamente siempre mostrando una sonrisa al público y siendo lo más perfectos posibles, destacando cada uno, yo por otro lado siento que no encajo aquí, no tengo ningún talento especial, soy torpe en la mayoría de cosas y un desastre para las reuniones sociales, me gusta leer libros en especial los de ciencia, tengo un sueño, quiero hacer toda clase de inventos que …

-¿Ya están listos?-una voz interrumpió los pensamientos de Hiro- El carruaje está esperando para llevarlos al puerto- Y él es Baymax, nuestro más fiel servidor, mayordomo y guardaespaldas personal al mismo tiempo, a diferencia de nosotros él tiene rasgos de descendencia rusa, su cabello es completamente blanco y sus ojos grises, lleva unas gafas grandes y circulares que suele levantar cada vez que piensa en algo, siempre se preocupa por nosotros y está cuidándonos. Él está aquí desde antes de que mi padre falleciera, yo era muy pequeño en ese entonces así que es como una figura paterna para mí.

Hoy, la familia Hamada esta ajetreada preparándose para un gran viaje a las lejanas tierras de Europa, donde les espera un gran evento en el palacio real del reciente nombrado conde Windsord

-Bien Haku, te dejo el palacio, cuídalo en nuestra ausencia-dijo la reina

-No te preocupes madre, les deseo suerte en su viaje

-¡Vámonos!, vamos a perder el barco –grito Hana desde el carruaje

-¡Tú eres la que estaba demorándolos!-respondió el mayor

Esos dos siempre estaban peleando

La reina junto con sus dos hijos y Baymax partieron en dirección al barco que tomarían para llegar a la ceremonia a tiempo, tendrían que salir unos días antes

-Entonces repasemos, porque estamos aquí-dijo el peliblanco

Baymax leyó la invitación en voz alta

"_Se nos complace en anunciar la preparación de una fiesta en honor a la coronación de conde, ya que ha alcanzado la mayoría de edad suficiente para tomar el título, con tal motivo nos complace invitarle a usted y familia a nuestro castillo en Londres donde se llevara a cabo la ceremonia_

"_Aquella vez en la fuente, junto al jardín de rosas, sonríe"_

_Atte: Le' conde Windsord_

-¿Qué quiere decir esa frase del final?

-No lo sé, pero él es de Inglaterra debe ser como un poema o algo así, ¿No es lo más lindo que has leído? Y es solo para mí -Dijo Hana con brillo en sus ojos mientras le quitaba la carta a Baymax y la abrazaba como un osito de peluche

-¿Una jardín de rosas eh?- por alguna razón esa frase sonaba extrañamente nostálgica para Hiro

-Esto es más que un viaje familiar, es una familia de gran renombre, esta visita servirá para hacer algunos buenos contactos en el extranjero, así que es una oportunidad que no podemos rechazar – dijo Baymax ajustando sus grandes lentes

-Me pregunto qué clase de hombre será el conde-pregunto la reina en su tono risueño de siempre

-¿Estas bromeando? ¿Verdad? Es el tipo más guapo y famoso de toda Inglaterra!- Hana mostro una especie de retrato en papiro de él, que al parecer, ¿siempre cargaba con ella?

-Ya..ya veo..^^U

Hiro, se notaba distante mientras miraba el horizonte

-¿Hiro?, ¿Estas bien querido?- pregunto su madre pues veía distraído el mar a través de la ventana del carruaje

-Estoy emocionado, es la primera vez que salgo de Japón, y la primera vez que visito otro país, además de que puedo conseguir un montón de libros con nuevas cosas para leer- su corazón latía rápidamente, esta era su oportunidad para conseguir las mejores y más recientes actualizaciones sobre las teorías que publicaran, el adoraba saber nuevas cosas

**[En la casa del conde Windsord]**

Dos individuos compartían unas copas mientras hablaban

\- Nunca te he visto tan animado para una fiesta Tadashi, y yo que pensaba que las aborrecías y te ocupabas de salir al público lo menos posible-dijo un tipo delgado y rubio

-Si las aborrezco Fred, pero esta es una ocasión que no puedo dejar pasar-dijo el conde mientras sostenía una copa de vino

-¿Eso tiene que ver con tu invitada especial?-insinuó el muchacho- Llevan años presentándote pretendientes y nunca has aceptado una ¿verdad? ¿Porque esta chica es tan singular?

-Es un secreto-Tadashi dejo la copa de vino sobre la mesa-

-Mi pequeña princesa, he estado esperando este momento – decía el conde mientras mostraba una leve sonrisa

-¿Quieres hacer una pequeña apuesta?

-Te escucho

**[Volviendo con los Hamada]**

Fue un largo viaje en barco, después de días en el mar finalmente habían llegado al lugar de la fiesta, había mucho movimiento en el puerto, era la primera vez que Hiro veía tanta gente junta, había de todo tipo, niños hasta ancianos, todos vestidos con ropa extranjera, unos reuniéndose con sus conocidos y otros cargando unas cajas en los barcos, entre todos ellos una mujer de pelo castaño corto y ojos ligeramente verdes junto a una vestimenta sencilla estaba esperando a los recién llegados.

-Cass, cuando tiempo ha pasado- dijo emocionada la madre de Hiro abrazando a la mujer

-Lo mismo digo, la última vez que lo vi era así de pequeñito -refiriendose a Hiro

-Hiro, ella es Madam Cass, es una vieja y gran amiga mia-dijo su madre

-Reiko, deja las formalidades de lado somos como de la familia, vamos pequeño puedes llamarme Tía Cass si gustas, espero que podamos llevarnos bien cariño-dijo mientras le apretujaba los cachetes

Hiro pensó que era una señora muy encantadora, a pesar de que le dolían las mejillas

-Me siento fatal ..no puedo más – Al bajar del barco Hana estaba dando tumbos entre los pasos que daba

-No debiste comer esa comida en mal estado- le dijo Baymax

-Debo, ver a mí querido conde…-pero Hana no soporto más y termino vomitando

-¡No lo hagas cerca de mí!-Hiro se alejó al ver a su hermana

-Vaya vaya, esto es un problema, ella es la invitada de honor-dijo la Tia Cass

-Lo lamento la princesa no está en condiciones de ir a la fiesta por ahora-dijo Baymax disculpándose con la anfitriona

-Mmm La última vez que alguien decepciono al conde mando a invadir su reino

-¡¿Qué clase de hombre es ese?!- dijo Hiro imaginando una sombra malvada

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –dijo preocupada la reina Reiko

-En efecto causar problemas políticos no es una buena impresión para ambos-dijo Baymax

-¿No podemos encontrar un reemplazo para la princesa?- pregunto la madre de Hiro

-Pero la ceremonia es hoy dentro de pocas horas, el conde me pidió muy explícitamente que fuera ella, si fuéramos a encontrar a alguien que se le parezca..

-Alguien de los mismos rasgos..

-Y que pareciera de la misma edad..

-Y que estuviera disponible…

Todas las miradas cayeron sobre el pequeño Hiro.

Chiii~~~ ~~~~~

Hiro noto que su madre, su amiga e incluido Baymax tenían la misma loca idea-No lo hare, definitivamente no lo hare! ..No como aquella vez..

**[Hace mucho tiempo]**

**Era el festival de primavera, los árboles y flores mostraban su más hermoso atuendo**

-Mama, no quiero salir con Hana a bailar –se quejaba un pequeño, pues estaba vestido de niña, puesto que no contaban con suficientes bailarines en la actuación y habían decidido incluirlo de última hora

-Vamos cariño lo harás bien-le decía su madre pero cuando subió al escenario este tropezó y empujo a todos los demás bailarines, entre el público todos lo miraban con disgusto y desaprobación, otros se reían de él, era una imagen realmente aterradora desde su perspectiva.

Estaba asustado y lloraba, ese era Hiro con apenas 4 años, sentado al lado de la gran fuente de un patio lleno de rosas, lo había arruinado, lo había arruinado todo, por ello fue a esconderse allí para que nadie pudiera encontrarlo, se sentía solo y triste, hasta que alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos..

-¿Por qué lloras?- una voz hizo que levantara su pequeño rostro, provenía de un niño un poco más grande que el

-Arruine el festival de primavera-dijo el pequeño entre lágrimas

El extraño niño se acercó y limpio delicadamente sus lágrimas

-No llores, las flores se pondrán tristes, debes sonreír, cuando sonríes las flores se alegraran y reirán contigo, entonces todos serán felices

-¿Sonreír?-pregunto el más pequeño

-Sí , una sonrisa muy grande, así –dijo el desconocido mostrándole una amplia sonrisa, en ese momento no lo entendió del todo pero le hacía feliz, le hacía feliz que alguien estuviera sonriendo para él, así que sin pensarlo soltó una pequeña risa que pronto se convirtió en una gran sonrisa

Él no lo noto, pero el extraño niño se sonrojo con su sonrisa, el pensó que era una sonrisa muy hermosa, más hermosa que la más bella flor, adornada de un hermoso campo de rosas

Hiro decidió volver a donde estaba su madre, seguro estaba preocupada buscándolo, pero antes de irse el desconocido le propino un tierno e inocente beso en la frente-para que me recuerdes, te obsequio este beso, para volvernos a encontrar-le dijo

Después de ello Hiro se alejaba con una sonrisa

El extraño niño le grito -¡Volvámonos a ver! ¡Otra vez entre las rosas!

-Si-le asintió Hiro mientras se iba, pero nunca más volvió a saber de él

**[FIN]**

Hiro se preguntó que había sido de ese chico

-Oh, aquella vez..¡Te veías realmente tierno!-dijo su madre, recordando también parte de lo sucedido

-¡No lo hare! No quiero salir en público de nuevo..

-¡Debes tomar tus responsabilidades! No puedes seguir huyendo todo el tiempo de los compromisos!- le grito Baymax

-¡Yo no pedí ser de la realeza!-Hiro salió corriendo del lugar

-¡Hiro!-Baymax estaba a punto de salir detrás de él, quizá se había pasado un poco..pero la Tia Cass lo detuvo-No, yo hablare con él – le dijo mientras se dirigía donde el muchacho

Hiro estaba sentado en el puerto mirando el amplio horizonte que dibujaba el mar y el cielo ¿Por qué había salido corriendo? Era muy cobarde de su parte, pero realmente le aterraba la idea de arruinarlo todo nuevamente

La Tia Cass se acercó al joven y se sentó alado de el

-Me contaron que te gustan mucho los libros

-Si..

-Sabes, hace mucho tiempo que conozco al conde, de hecho soy su tía, el también suele leer muchos libros igual que tú, tiene una biblioteca enorme lleno de ellos-Hiro se interesó por la conversación- veras todos dicen que es un hombre de temer , pero si lo conoces quizá te lleves una sorpresa.-Hiro se mostraba algo confundido- El perdió a sus padres cuando tenía una corta edad en un terrible incendio, pero lo suficiente para recordarlo, desde entonces.. no he vuelto a ver su sonrisa, pero al escuchar que tu vendrías a la ceremonia, sus ojos volvieron a retomar color, inclusive hoy lo escuche cantando en la ducha ¿Puedes creerlo?, El conde amargado del que todos hablan, cantando alegremente mientras se daba un baño, desafinaba horrores pero es la primera vez que lo veo así en años-la mujer dio un leve suspiro- es mi querido sobrino ¿Podrías hacerme este pequeño favor?

-Pero él está esperando a mi hermana, no a mí..

-Si, pero si el no ve a la persona que esperaba, se decepcionara mucho, él ha sufrido bastante y quiero poder regalarle un momento de felicidad, puedes al menos aparecer en la ceremonia, solo por hoy ¿me ayudarías con eso tesoro?

Hiro sentía un poco de lastima por el pobre tipo, de todas maneras era solo por un momento, no podía ser tan malo..así que decidió aceptar la oferta-De acuerdo lo haré, pero no tienes un pequeño problema-dijo mirando a la señora- soy un chico

-Déjamelo todo a mí, la Tia Cass tiene sus métodos –dijo la mujer guiñándole un ojo

_Los recién llegados junto a la anfitriona fueron a palacio, y a Hana le dio un remedio casero, el resto era guardar en cama lo suficiente para poder recuperarse_

El castillo era realmente impresionante, bellamente construido con piedra marmoleada, algunas enredaderas subiéndose por las paredes, pero eso solo le agregaba más personalidad, tenía un jardín frontal lleno de rosas cuidadosamente arregladas y cuidadas

-Que hermosas- dijo Hiro al pasar por el lugar

-El conde es quien se encarga personalmente de cuidarlas, siempre está al pendiente y no deja que nadie las toque-dijo Tia Cass

Cada vez le sorprendía más, ¿Qué clase de hombre era realmente el conde?

La mujer invito a Hiro a pasar a una habitación, donde lo estaban esperando unas hermosas damiselas

-Ellas, son mis damas de más confianza, siéntete seguro, harán un esplendido trabajo

-¡Qué lindo!-dijo una de ellas

Muy por encima de que fuera un chico, él era realmente tierno, de contextura delgada y pequeña, no era muy difícil que con el maquillaje y vestuario correcto pareciera una chica

-Es como un pequeño dulce , quiero comerte-dijo otra

-Puedes confiar en ellas y relajarte..- dijo Tia Cass

-Tengo miedo O^O-

**[Un rato después]**

-¡Está listo!-gritaron las damiselas, mostrando el nuevo aspecto de Hiro

Estaba vestido con un hermoso vestido rojo escarlata de bordados dorados y encaje blanco, guantes largos y blancos cubriendo sus manos, un collar y diadema a juego, realmente le quedaba muy hermoso incluyendo la peluca larga y el maquillaje cualquiera hubiera pensado que se trataba de una hermosa princesa de rasgos asiáticos

-Esto es humillante…

-Siempre supe que eras como mi segunda hija perdida, pero eres una ternurita-dijo su madre emocionada

-No digas eso madre! Si alguien lo descubre. Me moriría de vergüenza..-dijo el pequeño sonrojándose

-Realmente pareces una chica, no tienes por qué preocuparte–dijo Baymax dando una señal de aprobación

Eso último hirió realmente los pocos sentimientos sobre su hombría que le quedaban pero ese no era el problema, el problema era que le asustaba mucho estar frente a muchas personas y que el fuera el centro de atención, quizá no fue una buena idea después de todo

¿Por cierto, donde esta Hana?

-La lleve a una habitación de arriba, está descansando-dijo su madre

En ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta-¿La princesa del reino Koryu, se encuentra aquí?-una mujer apareció- espero que estén disfrutando de su estadía- parecía ser una de las sirvientas del palacio

Hiro estaba nervioso, no quería que nadie lo descubriera

-El conde mando flores para usted princesa-dijo la mujer- el mismo las eligió y corto, insistió mucho en que las recibiera antes de empezar la ceremonia

-Gracias..-dijo tímidamente Hiro sosteniendo el presente, eran un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas, como las que había visto antes, parecían denotar un sentimiento en su color rojo vivo, además sus espinas estaban perfectamente cortadas

-Es un gesto muy amable, por favor dele las gracias de mi parte-dijo la madre de Hiro, despidiéndola

-Bueno es hora de que nosotras también nos alistemos –dijo la Tia Cass

**Llegada la hora de la ceremonia **

-¡Y-Ya va a empezar?!-El corazón de Hiro latía a mil, no podía hacerlo, no podía, realmente no podía

-Hiro, no es el momento de echarse atrás –dijo Baymax

-No estoy listo, será mejor que me vaya, no estoy hecho para las fiestas y si me equivoco u ¿ofendo al conde?, voy a hacer el ridículo

-Hiro, podrás hacerlo- le decía Baymax poniendo una mano en su hombro y así se encaminaron hacia el gran salón de baile especialmente preparado para la ocasión

Las grandes puertas se abrieron anunciando la llegada de la princesa junto a su familia

Al ver el salón, era realmente grande, mucho más de lo hubiera visto o imaginado, había leído cuentos de castillos desde que era pequeño, pero nada se le comparaba a esto. Candelabros de araña colgando del techo, mesas y sillas hermosamente decoradas y adornadas. Por supuesto un montón de gente que de gran clase, si, ese lugar desprendía elegancia, totalmente lo opuesto a lo que era Hiro, estaba muy nervioso pero solo era por un corto tiempo..

-¡Solo tengo que hacerlo!-Hiro entro por la puerta del gran salón, todos voltearon a verlo, el realmente se veía como una princesa de cuento y se notaba en la expresión de los invitados, una expresión brillante, un bello vestido, un cabello arreglado, todo era perfecto, su plan era entrar lo más rápido que pudo sin llamar mucho la atención pero al dar unos cuantos pasos tropezó con su propio vestido, cayendo estrepitosamente sobre la alfombra-BUM- Un sonido sordo retumbo en el salón, haciendo a todos quedan asombrados con la "entrada" de la recién llegada

Hiro se quedó sentado en el piso, no podía moverse, mirando el suelo sus ojos se humedecieron con algunas lágrimas por salir-Se acabó, sabía que no podía…no puedo..desde pequeño no estoy hecho para estas cosas. Salir al público y enfrentarse a todos…siempre terminaba haciendo el ridículo- él estaba listo para irse, no soportaría mas esta humillación, de un momento a otro todos se reirían de él pero para su sorpresa, nadie estaba riéndose

Una voz hablo frente a Hiro -Te estado esperando, princesa-el levanto la mirada conteniendo algunas lágrimas en sus ojos-Soy el conde Tadashi Windsord- el misterioso personaje se presentó con la sonrisa que a Hiro le pareció la más bonita que había visto nunca, vestía elegantemente un traje cuidado y hecho a la medida de tonos verdes y grises,le extendía una de sus manos para que se levantara, Hiro se incorporó ayudado del conde, enseguida, este chasqueo los dedos para que la música empezara a sonar, los invitados se pusieron en parejas y comenzaban a moverse al ritmo de la música ignorando lo sucedido.

Era una maravillosa melodía compuesta de violines adornando el compás del piano

-Soy ..-Hiro trato de presentarse. Pero simplemente las palabras no le salían ..estaba demasiado nervioso

-La hermosa princesa del reino Kiryu , estoy encantado de volvernos a ver -completo el conde

-¿Volvernos a ver?- pregunto Hiro

-Usted todavía era muy pequeña en ese entonces, le ayudare a recordar-dijo con una sonrisa Tadashi inclinándose y haciendo una pose en señal de invitación

-¿Le gustaría bailar conmigo?

-Él no sabía bailar, las lecciones que había recibido en casa mostraban su torpeza y más aún, nunca había bailado este tipo de música, y mucho menos siendo una chica

-Yo no sé bailar..-dijo tímidamente Hiro, quitando la mirada y fijándola en el piso

-En ese caso le enseñare, solo sígame- dijo gentilmente el conde

-¿Eh?-Él conde tomo a Hiro por la cintura y lo acerco a él, cosa que le sonrojaba, su otra mano se deslizo tomando la suya en un instante cálido y fugaz

"¿Qué era esta sensación? Siento que le conozco desde hace mucho tiempo"-pensó Hiro

Baymax junto a la reina y la Tia Cass estaban viendo desde lejos, asegurándose de que todo esté en orden y disfrutando de la fiesta

-Mi pequeño está creciendo –dijo la reina emocionada

-¿Seguro que fue una buena idea su majestad?-pregunto Baymax

-Esta puede ser una gran oportunidad para desenvolverse en un ambiente social, cuanto contigo Baymax –esto lo sonrojo un poco

-No la decepcionare, mi reina- dijo Baymax, hasta que noto un minino asomarse por entre la puerta de entrada, si hay algo que le encantaba, eran los gatos

-¿Quieres ir tras ese gato?-pregunto la reina risueña puesto que sabía cuánto le gustaban

-No..yo..

-Vamos, ve ,te conozco desde hace mucho y sé que no puedes ocultarlo yo estaré bien aquí , voy a asegurarme un lugar en el banquete junto con Cass

-Entonces. Con su permiso..- Baymax fue a perseguir al minino un gato muy peludo de colores blanco negro y caramelo

-Bien, chocolates, ustedes son todos míos –dijo acercándose a la mesa de comida con una expresión de conquista, la reina era una mujer de temer

[~~~~~]

Él se llevó todas las miradas, su cuerpo iba sintiéndose más ligero, como si flotara, como si caminara sobre las nubes. Hiro no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos caramelo curiosamente parecidos a los suyos, pero había algo más profundo en ellos, más allá que cualquier que cualquier pensamiento, transmitía un aire de amabilidad haciéndolo sentir tranquilo. Se dejaba llevar por aquel desconocido, en ese instante sentía que solo se encontraban ellos dos, mirándose el uno al otro en una pieza sin fin, su corazón comenzaba a acelerar rápidamente y tenía miedo de que su acompañante pudiera escucharlo, o pudiera ver como el color rojo iba apropiándose de sus mejillas, esto era excesivo..ilógico, su mente no podía concentrarse.

Su mano estaba en su cintura, era cálida, podía sentir el roce de sus dedos contra su espalda, guiando sus pasos, él realmente no era un gran bailarín, pero allí estaba, bailando frente a una gran multitud sostenido por el conde Tadashi, un curioso nombre para alguien de Europa. Su hermana tenía razón, él era realmente guapo, tal vez demasiado..

**[CON BAYMAX]**

Baymax había recorrido casi todo el castillo persiguiendo al gato-ven gatito, gatito-lo llamaba, hasta que se topó con dos personajes en lo que parecía ser la cocina principal del lugar

Uno, parecía ser el chef real, pues vestía un gorro y ropa para ello, tenía una tez morena y una presencia impecable, todo está perfectamente en su lugar

Y junto a este, alguien un tanto desarreglado, de contextura delgada y alta, pelo rubio y un cabello junto a un gorro-boina tal vez demasiado infantil para su edad

-Fred, ¿Crees que lo haga?- dijo el primero

-Ja! Le aposte a que no lo hacia

-Disculpen caballeros ¿De qué están hablando?- interrumpió Baymax interesándose por la conversación

\- De nada en realidad solo de que mi amigo el conde, dijo que iba a besar a una princesa o algo así. Por cierto Wasabi, esta salsa esta genial, compadre

-Gracias, es una de mis mejores recetas-respondió su acompañante

-Oh no.. – Esto era malo, muy malo, Baymax corrió a toda velocidad para avisarle a Hiro sobre el inminente peligro, si era lo que sospechaba, Hiro iba a perder su dulce inocencia, en sus labios obviamente, solo esperaba llegar a tiempo.

**[EN EL SALON REAL]**

-Tadashi, digo.. Conde Windsord- dijo Hiro con timidez

-Puedes llamarme Tadashi

-Lo siento..yo..- el no parecía ser la persona cruel de la que todos hablaban, su mirada estaba llena de dulzura y gentileza, no podía seguir mintiéndole a unos ojos así, no mientras lo siguieran mirando de esa manera tan..atrapante -yo no soy la persona a la que esperabas..

-¿Qué está diciendo princesa? Acepto mi invitación –dijo dándole una vuelta al compás de la música y volviendo a atraparlo en sus brazos, que cada vez sentía que iban adueñándose de su cuerpo

Acerco sus labios a uno de sus oídos murmurándole unas palabras entre dulces susurros

"_El jardín de rosas, tu florecerás como una de ellas, así que sonríe pequeña princesa, tú serás la más hermosa de todas"_

Algo estremeció su cuerpo pero Hiro recordó aquel momento, en que el amable extraño lo consoló aquel día -Entonces aquel niño eras..¿tú?-pregunto tímidamente

-Veo que tus recuerdos están un poco borrosos, te daré algo que te ayude a recordar – dijo Tadashi tomando su delicada barbilla haciendo que Hiro se sonrojara aún mas ¿Qué era lo que tramaba? -Princesa, toma esto como prueba de mis sentimientos, sentimientos que estado guardando todo este tiempo- se acercó lentamente a su rostro, su otra mano se deslizaba sagazmente por su espalda acercándolo a él, sentía su aliento revotando entre sus sonrojadas mejillas, sus ojos iban cerrándose mientras más se acercaba, más y más ..

Y allí sin previo aviso y frente a todos los presentes..Tadashi estrujo sus labios contra los de Hiro, eran suaves pero a la vez iban avanzando como ardiente fuego dejándolo sin aliento..

Todo se detuvo, los presentes se quedaron impactados, la música dejo de sonar

Baymax llego en ese instante, pero había llegado demasiado tarde..se detuvo en las puertas del salón viendo la escena de ese impetuoso beso

*grito interno de Hiro*¡¿Ehhhhhhhh?!

* * *

"_En algún lugar del mundo un caballero espera por su princesa, él la toma gentilmente de la mano y la invita a bailar, su vestido resplandeciente la adorna levantando vuelo al compás de la música, y cuando esta se detiene, se dan un beso jurando su amor eterno."_

Pero nunca imagine, nunca imagine que yo sería esa princesa, y sobre todo..¡PORQUE SOY UN CHICO!

* * *

-Parece que las cosas se han puesto interesantes ¿no?-decía un misterioso invitado acomodándose su sombrero de copa en la sala de baile

Hasta aquí el Cap. 1 Os dejo con la canción Love Story de Taylor Swift

¡Feliz San Valentín!


End file.
